The Cold Song
by Myobsessivedevotion
Summary: Por más que lo intente, Arthur está condenado a vivir una vida de sufrimiento. Fanfic inspirado en la película "Joker" y en la hermosa aria "The Cold song" de la semi-ópera "King Arthur" de Henry Purcell. Ni el personaje de Arthur ni la lírica me pertenecen. Todo es obra de sus respectivos creadores.


**The Cold Song**

_Let me freeze again to Death!_

Las voces no cesaron una vez que éstas le pidieron que entrara en su nevera, pero habían dejado de insultarlo. Comenzaba a tener frío, pero era como una especie de sedante a su mísera existencia.

Habían sido unas semanas difíciles, el exceso de nueva información hacía que su cerebro comenzara a sentirse inflamado y fuera de lugar; se sentía asfixiado por su propio entorno que se la pasaba semi-desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no ayudaba mucho a aliviar su condición.

Una de aquellas voces en particular no había dejado de decirle al oído que se pusiera una bala en la cabeza, que todo lo que había pasado se lo merecía y que era mejor que se suicidara antes de que la policía uniera todas las piezas y lo encontraran culpable de la muerte de aquellos tres bastardos. Era como su consciencia, aunque él sabía que no era así.

Quería huir, dejar atrás la trágica existencia que le toco vivir y comenzar una nueva vida lejos del dolor, pero se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento yacía enterrado en su corazón.

Salió de la nevera una vez se sintió congelado hasta los huesos. Caminó despacio hasta el dormitorio que compartía con su madre y se recostó en la vieja cama con un mar de lágrimas marcando su pálido rostro.

De repente, las voces se abalanzaron sobre él con mayor intensidad y lo único que atinó fue a colocarse las manos encima de sus oídos como buscando no escucharlas. Pero ellas vivían dentro de él. Y como si todo aquello no fuera lo bastante extraño a ojo ajeno, una risa macabra salió de su adolorida garganta, dejándolo sin aire por momentos pausados. Se sentía nervioso, triste, enojado y muy solo. Dejó de taparse los oídos para sujetar sus delgadas piernas y comenzó a balancearse sobre sí mismo mientras su risa estruendosa llenaba la habitación de un ambiente difícil de digerir. Por momentos, cuando las voces parecían ser menos horribles, le rogaba a Dios que su risa se apagará ya, suplicándole lastimosamente que le permitiera dormir unas cuantas horas, se sentía terriblemente débil y cansado. Pero parecía que para gente como él, Dios no era benevolente.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró lo suficiente para escuchar el fluir de su sangre sobre su cien, mientras sus fieles compañeras no paraban de gritarle "¡hazlo, mátate!". Ellas eran más fuertes que él.

Se levantó de repente, aun riendo y llorando, buscando con una mano el arma que tenía en la mesita de noche. Cuando su tacto sintió el frío cuerpo de tan horrible instrumento, la tomó rápidamente y la colocó bajo su barbilla. Intentó jalar el gatillo, pero su agarre era débil y no lo movió ni un milímetro.

\- "No sirves ni para matarte"- dijo una de aquellas voces en su cabeza a modo de burla. Esto hizo que Arthur riera aún con más fuerza que antes, aunque sentía que su garganta estaba a punto de sangrar. Se tumbó sobre la vieja cama y se colocó en posición fetal mientras aquella voz no paraba de decirle lo mismo. Y así llegó un nuevo día, congelado por la noche, sin poder cerrar los ojos, tan cansado y harto de la vida y aún así respirando aunque él ya no quería hacerlo.

Él quería congelarse hasta morir.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Hoy traté de meterme un poco más en la psique de Arthur. Espero haberlo logrado aunque ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Recientemente se liberó el guión de la película y como fan loca que soy lo leí sin demora. En la película se menciona que Arthur toma siete medicamentos de naturaleza psiquiátrica aunque nunca se dice cuales son. El guión es un poco más accesible con ese información y menciona que él toma "Perfenazina" que es un medicamento exclusivo para tratar la esquizofrenia. Intenté usar esta nueva información para darle más sentido a una de las escenas más extrañas de la película donde Arthur entra al refrigerador y de ahí ya no explican nada más. Como todos ustedes saben, esta escena la improviso Joaquin Phoenix de una manera magistral.

Por otro lado, empleé la hermosa aria de la semi-ópera "King Arthur" del gran Henry Purcell, llamada "The Cold song" popularizada en los años 80's por el magnífico contratenor Klaus Nomi. En específico, el aria habla de un genio helado que molestado durante su largo letargo para que despierte. Éste se rehúsa a despertar, pidiendo que lo dejen "congelarse hasta morir". Me fascinó el tono tétrico y triste que tiene impregnada ésta hermosa aria que decidí usarla para escribir este one-shot. Les recomiendo escuchar la versión de Nomi, que a mi parecer, es una de las más bellas que existen.

Espero disfruten este fanfic como yo disfruté de escribirlo.

Miss Ananké ~


End file.
